


Frosting

by Truedotdaaamn



Series: My 'why I'm going to Hell' fics [9]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Come Swallowing, Harry might be the dad but hes still the bottom oops (hi), M/M, Overstimulation, Parent/Child Incest, Rimming, Tags to be added, Top Louis, Underage Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-10-14 18:12:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10541835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truedotdaaamn/pseuds/Truedotdaaamn
Summary: Harry convinces Louis his cum is frosting.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm shit at summaries oops

Harry panted as his hand stroked quicker bringing him closer to the edge.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Harry moaned cumming on his hand and tummy.

"Daddy?" Louis' small voice said, Harry's eyes met Louis' confused blue ones.

"L-Louis what did you see?" He asked still in a post-cum hase.

"I saw you touching your willy, then white stuff came out of it. What was that daddy?"

"It's frosting baby, it tastes good. Wanna taste?" He asked without even thinking.

"Yes!" Louis quickly walked over to a naked Harry and scooped some "frosting" onto his finger and put it in his mouth.

"Do you like it babyboy?" Louis nodded.

"C-can i have more?" Harry nodded, Louis licked Harry's tummy and cock clean of cum making Harry hard again.

"Want more baby?"

"Yes! Daddy please!" 

"Suck daddy's cock and you'll get more baby."

"Okay!!" Louis said excitedly, he wrapped his lips around Harry's tip and sucked hard needing his daddy's cum. 

"Fuck, Louis." Harry moaned fisting Louis' hair and pushing him down on his cock.

"You're doing such a good job baby, daddy's close." Louis didn't know what Harry meant but he assumed it was good and he was gonna get more "frosting".

After a few minutes Louis felt Harry twitching in his mouth, then the white stuff he loved came out he immediately swallowed without a second thought and continued sucking Harry off.

"L-Louis, love. I came you can stop." Louis ignored Harry and was determined to make Harry cum again, he needed more. Harry was super sensitive and Louis was making him even more sensitive. 

"Louis, shit." He whimpered getting hard again.

"Ah f-fuck Louis!!" He moaned loudly cumming very quickly.

"Louis, stop please." Harry said feeling so fucked out.

"But daddy i want more, i want it until i can't have anymore." Louis said going back to sucking Harry's cock. Harry tried to convince himself that he didn't want it anymore, but his cock had different plans as soon as Louis' tongue licked up his cock it got hard immediately.

"See your willy definitely wants it." He immediately started sucking his cock again swirling his tongue around his tip. Harry felt like he was gonna past out, but he just couldn't make Louis stop.

"Louis i'm gonna-" He came with a loud whimper as the feeling coursed through his whole body, he came two short bursts into Louis' mouth.

"I think one more will be good, don't you agree daddy?" Harry nodded. Louis stroked Harry's length and smiled at Harry, he licked at Harry's balls sucking on them and mainly focusing on them while stroking his cock. Harry was close to tears he was so fucking sensitive but still grinded down onto Louis' little face needing more friction to cum. 

 

"Ah, ah, Louis!!" He groaned cumming a little bit, completely fucked out from Louis 

 

"See that was fun, right daddy."

 

"Mhm." He said feeling sleepy.

"Daddy can we sleep together?" Harry nodded and opened his arms, Louis crawled into his arms and they both fell asleep.


	2. chapter two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this is shit it's bc It's 6 in the fucking morning and I've had no sleep

The early morning sun shone in Harry's eyes waking him up, the memories of what happened the previous night flooding into his mind. He looked down to see little blue eyes fluttering open.

"Louis? Are you okay?" He was so worried that Louis wasn't okay, that he had scarred him for life.

"Yes daddy, why wouldn't I be?" he asked tiredly rubbing his eyes. 

"Never mind, let's get ready for the day."

~~~~~~~~~~~

All was going well until around lunch time when Louis started protesting eating his food.  
  
"Why can't you just eat this?" Harry asked slightly frustrated.

"I want frosting!" Louis rose his voice.

"What? We don't have, oh." A look of realization came over his face as Louis looked up at Harry innocently.

"N-now?" Louis nodded.

"Sit." Louis said firmly, Harry obeyed. Louis pulled Harry's trousers off and stroked his cock, Harry gasped at the sudden touch and his hips pulsed up into Louis' hand.

"Enoying this?" Louis had a teasing tone in his voice.

"Y-yes, so much." Harry couldn't help but fall into subspace, he _needed_  to obey Louis, Louis slowly sucked on Harry's balls stroking his cock.

"Louis! Shit." Harry threw his head back moaning loudly, Louis' mouth fell from his balls down and his lips grazed Harry's hole.

"Please, please do that again." Louis gently kissed Harry's hole, running his tongue over it a few times.

"Yes, yes. Please keep going." Harry whimpered pathetically.

"Stop moving so much." Louis said against Harry.

"S-sorry it's hard, feels so good." Louis' hand wasn't on Harry's cock anymore he was using both hands to spread Harry's cheeks to get his tongue as deep in Harry as he could. He wiggled his tongue inside of Harry, lapping at his tight hole.

"Oh god, yes! Louis!" Harry moaned pushing down on Louis' cute little face, suddenly Louis pressed the tip of his tongue against Harry's prostate. Harry's back arched and he tangled his fingers in Louis' messy hair.

"Just like that, keep going please." Harry begged nearing tears, the pleasure was so intense. Louis' tongue worked in ways that you'd expect a highly sexually active person's to, Harry was so close, he could feel it brimming in his stomach.

"Gonna cum, c-can I?" Harry asked really, really close, Louis always made him cum quick it was embarrassing but also really hot.

"Uh huh." Louis said continuing to eat Harry out, his eyes fluttered down to see Louis was already looking at him seductively yet also very innocently, that was all it took to make Harry cum.

"Yes, yes, fuck Louis!" Harry shouted cumming on his stomach and chest, his thighs quaked around Louis' head, Louis quickly licked up Harry's cum cleaning it off of his cock as well.

"One more?" Louis said lifting an eyebrow at Harry, Harry nodded eagerly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea why it keeps fucking clumping my works like does this happen to anyone else?????? Wtf ao3???? Anywayyyyyyyy I hope u enjoyed this pls tell me what u thought
> 
>  
> 
> xx T

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this, its 2 am and i want to kill myself but instead I'll just write about harry fucking louis as a child yay
> 
> xx T


End file.
